megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunger Arcana
Yeah see this is why I said not to add things hastily, especially not P4G stuff. IN AN IDEAL, ALTERNATE FUTURE THIS PAGE DOES NOT EXIST AT ALL UNTIL P4G COMES OUT IN AMERICA. YEAH -- Zahlzeit 03:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :A guy on Game FAQs pointed out how to get both Social Link maxing outs. If you want me to post a link, then sure. Unless you mean this about the info being added before. Sorry.--Otherarrow 03:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The info added before and even then this could have delved into "my dad works at Atlus" bullshit. -- Zahlzeit 03:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, the screenshots provived did show the link staying at Pierrot on the "accomplice" ending. Apparently, it turns to Lust during a event between 8 and 9 (9 being when you defeat Ameno apparently), while the Pierrot/Accomplice ending skips 9 and goes straight to max. I admit, I am a little odded out that he didn't show Lust maxing out, but he said it maxes out as you advance towards the True Ending (maybe he thought it was redundant?) Here is the link: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/641695-persona-4-golden/63298589--Otherarrow 03:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah I believe you but still, this is getting out of hand. -- Zahlzeit 04:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Jester I know that the Jester is the same as Hunger in terms of Social Link in this game, but either way I think there needs to be a Jester Arcana article because there are no pics of the Jester Arcana card and because each Arcana side goes into a different path in the game. In the Jester Arcana article you can put what happens in it and in the Hunger Article you can put when it changes and what happens in it. I dunno, just a thought. -- Crok425 (talk) 07:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that would work. Divergent social links aside, the game seems to consider Jester and Hunger the same arcana.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, but in the deck they are different cards, and as I just said, in the Hunger Arcana article you can put what happens when it becomes Hunger and in the Jester Arcana article you can put what happens in the Jester section of the SL. -- Crok425 (talk) 04:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::We can just note them here. Like I said, it's silly to split them when the game itself considers them the same thing.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::So... if Persona 5 makes them different Arcanas then it's okay to split them right? Anyway, if we are not going to split it now, could you at least (or someone else) add the Jester card to the article? -- Crok425 (talk) 00:53, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::That isn't going to happen because Jester isn't a real arcana. It's basically a mask for Lust, which is a real arcana. But yeah, that isn't important. Anyway, yeah, someone should upload the Jester card.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I didn't know that, does it have a number in the game? -- Crok425 (talk) 02:06, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes it does. 0, same as Fool.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The Problem with having this Arcana here is that it becomes very easy to spoil this for everyone... as in I was just looking up why there is a Fool and a Jester and looked up the Jester, ran into this, out of curiousity clicked it. The spoiler alert is so small that I couldnt see it so inevitably I ran into the spoiler ;( 21:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Linkbox Why was it insisted that the Japanese name for the Jester Arcana be Pierrot? That's just French for clown, which is synonym to jester. BLUER一番 12:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Because we need to inform the reader that the Japanese version does use "Pierrot". It is just meaningless to restate the Japanese name means "Jester". -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::But with what Japanese I learn and the Japanese P4G guide book I bought, it didn't use Pierrot. Can I ask what proof you have that the Japanese game does so? BLUER一番 17:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::http://www.atlus.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10224 , http://i.imgur.com/uJQbY.jpg -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::I admit the one in the article is a literal translation. Here's what I have http://i.imgur.com/6gbFpV7.jpg BLUER一番 01:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: This one is obviously wrong in identifying Jester as Fool... -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: So you're saying the P4G Premium Fun Book, an official publication from Atlus, is wrong? BLUER一番 15:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: That doesn't surprise me. It could be either typo or placeholder because the one who edit the premium fan book is not necessary one of the major developers, thus he might has no idea that the foreign name should be different and assume they share the Fool Arcana for being the no.0 of the tarot deck. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think so. Typos and placeholders don't usually get into Japanese publications. The editors are obviously selected by Index Corp., so every content inside is endorsed by the game's publisher. Anyway, where did your screenshot come from? BLUER一番 15:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::You should ask Kimidori in Atlus NA official forum directly. But this is undoubtedly our primary source to name Jester "Pierrot" before the NA version released. I don't think there's any reason to question that in the first place. -- Inpursuit (talk) 16:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sorry but I don't think that's acceptable - finding a screenshot and accepting it as a primary source without questioning where the image come from in the first place. If you could cite where your image come from - a magazine or a book - it would be great. I've already given my source and you can Google it up to see if the book I quoted from is a primary source or not. BLUER一番 00:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler tags: I know this is ultimately my own fault, but we should really get those spoiler tags which you have to click to open. This page spoiled P4 for me... I was kind of like, whoa there's a Hunger Arcana? Since when? And when I opened the page, the first line I saw was "identifies Adachi as the killer". -Deezee :From the front page: Warning: This wiki contains unmarked spoilers and mature (17+) content, browse at your discretion. And from this page: A spoiler should not be removed or hidden. G.A.S.A (talk) 20:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :